Looking Into a Mirror that Was Never There
by Mirria
Summary: Ten things that never happened to Inuyasha and Kagome. One Shots.
1. Legends and Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

_Moonlight from the first Euclades Moon illuminated dull light into a small camp, in a barren valley below as the last storm clouds cleared the night sky._

_The night was peaceful for the time being, but every man in the camp knew that the illusions of peace would be short lived._

_Firelight centered the camp and all it's inhabitant – thirty six men – orbited around it like moths to a flame; their faces solemn and guarded. _

_Tomorrow there would be another battle. There would be no stopping it. _

_Under normal circumstances, the men would be in cheery moods, celebrating a battle with music, and laughter and feasts. However, this was not the case._

_For not one of the men in the camp knew who the enemy was, or more importantly why they were fighting the enemy to begin with. All the men knew was that there would be another battle tomorrow and that their leader was in a delirious – wounded state and in no condition to fight tomorrow. _

_Fear was the unspoken disease among them and without their leader the men felt lost. _

"_Take me to the Tetsaiga's Hand." Commanded a quiet feminine voice from shadows behind the hills._

_At once, the men were on their feet, wary with spook of the unseen voice. In their hands, they held spears and with a few nods they sent a man to scout out the area. However, before he got far, the voice spoke again._

"_Don't be alarmed," Commanded the quiet feminine voice as a shadowy figure stepped forward to reveal a beautiful young woman with the body of a horse._

"_I come peacefully to you, to speak to your leader – The Tetsaiga's Hand." She said again. The men looked at each other for a moment, before silently deciding that the woman was no immediate threat and went back to their previous activities._

_Without waiting for invitation, the woman made her way into the midst of the camp before silently going to the delirious leader lying down off by himself on a wood table – since there was obviously no beds._

"_Inuyasha – The Tetsaiga's Hand, that is the title you have chosen to be addressed by?" The woman asked the delirious man in a tired voice. The man stirred at the woman's voice but did not open his eyes._

"_Lady Kikyo, the Seer." The man called Inuyasha muttered and then smiled at his own words – a trait that the Seer had never seen before._

"_Yes it is me and in all the hundreds of years that I have known you, I have never seen you smile. You must truly be delirious." Lady Kikyo said with a laugh. Inuyasha frowned at this and with a grunt, sat up and opened his eyes._

"_Tell me, Seer, have you come all this way to laugh in my face or do you truly have the gift of prophecy and have come to warn me of something?" Inuyasha asked in an irritated voice. Sensing his moods shift, Lady Kikyo stepped back a bit._

_Looking at him silently, Kikyo tried to find the resemblance between the now silver haired hanyou and the once black haired human that served as her lover. There few but a few subtle hints._

"_You changed." She said quietly to him. Inuyasha snorted at this._

"_We have all changed." He said in an equally quiet voice as he eyed her critically. Kikyo realized he was speaking of her joining with the horse demon and felt the need to justify herself._

"_I had to," She heard herself say._

"_I was in an accident, and if I didn't join with the creature, I could have die-_

"_Spare me the details." Inuyasha all but snarled at her. _

"_You are not my lover anymore. You don't have to justify your actions to me, anymore than I have to justify my actions to you." He said, referring to his own joinings with a dog demon._

"_Can we never go back to the way things were?" Kikyo asked sadly. Inuyasha grunted at this._

"_You are the Seer. You tell me." Kikyo wisely chose to remain quiet. After a moment or two of silence, Inuyasha became irritated and tried to stand, only to fall back onto his seat._

"_Tell me what you have come to tell me, and then leave!" He said in frustration. Kikyo watched him sadly, before shaking out of her thoughts._

"_Right. In three mornings time from now, you will be hunted by a man who will decay in the sunlight and feed off of the two moons. He will lead an army that can never live and never die. He will not rest until you have been chased to the far corners of this land where you will seek refuge in a pyramid of light. A pyramid that this creature can never enter."_

"_Inside this pyramid, you will find a pool of mass amounts of water and any being that enters the pool will be boiled alive. On two opposite ends of the pyramid you will find two doors and any being that enters the doors will be met with a wall of flames and be burned alive. Any being that enters the pyramid will never be permitted to leave and any being who enters the pyramid will not be able to escape the call of death. Not even you, Inuyasha." Inuyasha's dog-ears twitched at this, but he found that he could say nothing -_

Kagome Higurashi's life had been perfect and after attending high school, she found that she had been accepted into more than six different Universities due to her talent of writing.

Now, nothing spectacular ever happened to Kagome in all of her three years of attending the University. Nothing that is, until she wrote her term paper and based it off of an old legend about two hanyous who conquered the evil roots of early Japan. One hanyou had been part horse demon and had been a beautiful seer and the other had been part dog demon and a powerful general.

One minute Kagome found herself working on her paper, and the next there had been a blinding light, followed by an unfamiliar voice.

"What is this place? Where am I?" Inuyasha asked in bewilderment as he inspected the small room he had randomly appeared in. When he spotted Kagome, Inuyasha rushed over to her, threateningly.

"Hey you? What is this place and how did I get here? And why do you look so much like Kikyo?" He asked demandingly, annoyed that random pages of paper were sticking to him.

"Tell me, are you her? Have you found a way to separate yourself from the horse creature?" He asked hopefully, thoughts of his own separation from the dog demon in his head.

"You aren't real!" Kagome stuttered frantically, backing away from the hanyou in frightened speed. Inuyasha, for his part was completely annoyed.

"Yes I am. What are you talking about, wench? Who are you anyway?" He asked, through suspicious eyes when it became apparent that this girl wasn't in fact Kikyo as he brushed off chapters of paper that were currently sticking to him.

"What is this?" He demanded angrily when the paper refused to come off with one brush of his hand. Irritated, he finally grabbed the paper and proceeded to crumble it before throwing it to the other side of the room.

"And how do I get back?" He asked, looking around for traces of his homeland in the strange room. There were none.

"Back? You can't go back…" Inuyasha growled at her words.

"Wench, why can't I? Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?" He demanded crossly.

"I'm…I'm Kagome." Inuyasha snorted loudly at this.

"So?" Kagome shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts.

"You don't understand. I'm Kagome." Inuyasha's patience shattered at this.

"I know! You just said that." Kagome continued to back away from him, still shaking her head.

"No, you don't get it! I'm Kagome –

Kagome barely noticed the table she had backed into, until it was too late and she tripped over it in her haste to get away from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha for his part, stayed where he was and allowed the human woman to fall to the floor. She wasn't his responsibility. He didn't even know her.

"-I created you." She said; her voice stunned by her own words.

"…What do you mean, 'You created me'?" Asked Inuyasha. Unfortunately, Kagome chose that time to faint, leaving Inuyasha alone with his thoughts…


	2. Blood and Mud

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Frantically, Kagome made her way through Inuyasha's forest. It was dark now – black as night - with the oncoming omen of a dark storm. Death was in the air and the night wind had picked up speed, carrying with it the cries of despair.

'_I have to get to the well.'_ Kagome thought to herself, glancing back every few minutes, to see if **he** was following her.

'_I can make it! I know I can!' _She thought to herself.

"Kagome!" She heard a deadly voice shout behind her. Looking back, Kagome saw no one, but before she could turn around again, she tripped and fell flat on her face.

'_He's coming!' _She thought, terrified. Looking around desperately, Kagome sought refuge under the roots of a large tree.

_Miroku had fallen first. Defending the others, when it became apparent that Inuyasha could no longer control his demon lust for blood after the Tetsaiga had broken into two pieces and the rosary had fallen off._

Absently, Kagome entertained the thought of going after the pieces, but dismissed it when she realized that she had no idea where she left them, only knowing that without the sword, Inuyasha could not control himself.

Rain started to descend in fast pounding speed as lightning flashed around her. Kagome couldn't help but shiver at this.

"I know you're here, Kagome." A demonic voice sneered from the trees. Kagome tried to look around discretely, without drawing attention to her self. She saw nothing but trees when the storm decided to be merciful and light the sky with flashes of lightning and loud booms of thunder.

The rain picked up.

"I can smell your blood." The voice continued, this time in a threatening hiss, making Kagome look to the wound on her side where Inuyasha had sliced at her with his claws.

_The wound would have been fatal if Sango hadn't stepped in and tried to fight him off. It hadn't ended well for her, or for Kirara who went down only seconds after Sango did._

He was close and Kagome knew it. His demonic aura made it easier for Kagome to sense him, but for the life of her, she couldn't see him.

Lightning flashed over the sky again and when the thunder sounded, Kagome took the time to splash mud over the wound in a feeble attempt to cover her scent.

"I will find you." Inuyasha sneered, his voice thundering well over the vicious storm, even though he could not be seen.

She had to be quiet; Inuyasha was close by. Everything had to be silent, or he would find her.

'_I might still be able to make it to the well.' _Kagome thought to herself, shrinking farther into the tree roots when she saw a flash of red fly through the trees in front of her.

'_Did he see me?' _She asked herself, terrified. It was ironic, really. She was going to be killed by the only person she had ever allowed herself to fall in love with. And he didn't even know it. Fate was truly cruel.

Lightning flashed the sky again, striking a near bye tree. Kagome watched in dull fascination as it fell. Even in this dark moment in her life, Kagome had to be honest with herself – she had never seen lightning strike a tree in person and found in interesting.

Unfortunately, she couldn't help sucking in a quick breath when she saw Inuyasha land in front of the newly fallen tree and inspect it – in thought that maybe Kagome was hiding in it.

However, as soon as she sucked in a quick breath, the wind picked up, blowing her scent in the opposite direction of Inuyasha. It would have been a small comfort to Kagome, if she didn't see Inuyasha's ear swivel in her direction at the sound of her quick breath.

Shaking now in quiet terror – she was sure Inuyasha knew of her whereabouts – Kagome could do nothing but hold her breath and wait for the demon to turn around and find her and end her life.

But after a few minutes of inspecting the fallen tree, Inuyasha jumped up and disappeared from Kagome's view as thunder shook the ground around her.

_Shippo was the last one. Kagome wasn't sure if he was dead or not, being the last time she had seen him, he had run off and disappeared with Inuyasha hot on his trail._

Letting out a shaky breath, Kagome relaxed a little bit and allowed herself to think.

_'It's only a few more minutes to the well. I don't think I can make it in this storm. But if I wait it out, Inuyasha might find me.'_

Kagome jumped when the wind began to howl. The sound was wretchedly horrible.

_'I hope the villagers will be ok.'_ Kagome thought in an afterthought. She wasn't quite sure what would happen after she disappeared down the well.

Lightning flashed the skies again and thunder cackled afterwards, as if laughing at her.

_'He'll follow me down the well.'_ Kagome suddenly thought with perfect clarity.

_'He'll never let me go.'_ She continued in her thought. Kagome started to shiver as the wind changed direction and the rain became almost unbearable in its speed and direction.

_'I'll have to seal the well.'_ Thunder echoed again in the distance and the whole earth shuddered.

"Hello, Kagome." Kagome jumped at the eerily quiet voice and looked up in terror at the dark silhouette with red demonic eyes in front of her.

"Inuyasha." Kagome trembled, backing as far into the tree as she could.

"Did you really think you could escape me?" He asked in a terribly cruel voice, as lightning lit the sky, showing Kagome his dark smile. Blood was covering him.

For a moment, Kagome thought he wasn't going to move, but the moment ended when lightning lit the sky again and thundered echoed it.

In a flash he was diving for her, his claws extended. In a panic, Kagome jumped up and made a wild dash for the general direction of the well.

It was only when Kagome heard Inuyasha's dark laughter and felt an arm around her middle preventing her escape, did Kagome open her eyes.

They stayed in that position with Inuyasha standing behind her and Kagome slouched away from him with his left arm around her for only a second before he hurled her back and threw her to the muddy ground where there was no grass.

Mud splashed onto her face and mixed well with the bloody wound at her side.

"You will never be free of me." Inuyasha loomed over her and growled. Kagome for her part remained mute in terror and watched in paralyzed fear as Inuyasha reached down and gripped her by her forearms - his claws piercing them and sinking in with incredibly fast, painful speed.

"You're hurting me!" Kagome said through gritted teeth and closed eyes, the rain splattering against her face and the moaning wind making her shout to be heard.

Opening her eyes, Kagome found herself being hauled to her feet, before being slammed against a near bye tree, having the wind successfully knocked out of her.

"I know." Inuyasha grinned, removing one of his clawed hands from her and using the other to hold her in place.

"Inuyasha, please. Don't do this." She begged him, as tears collected in her eyes when it became apparent that she was to die.

Completely ignoring her cries for mercy, Inuyasha inspected his withdrawn clawed hand that was covered in Kagome's newly shed blood. He watched in fascination as the rain showered down on it and began to wash her blood away, but before the blood was completely gone, Inuyasha brought his claws up to his mouth and extended his tongue to taste the blood.

After a moment of silence, Inuyasha looked back to Kagome and grinned wickedly at her. Casually, he leaned into her.

"You taste good." He whispered into her ear, making Kagome whimper.

Before she could respond with words, however, she found Inuyasha nuzzling her cheek and ears and throat.

The sensation was wonderful, and had it been any other time, Kagome would have found herself responding with kisses and moans. However, the mood was too wrong and she couldn't bring herself to feel anything but confusion and terror.

Trying to keep her body reactions under control, Kagome asked in a squeaky voice,

"Inuyasha? Wh – What are you doing?" Lightning flashed the sky and before thunder could follow, Inuyasha reached in and bit a gaping hole of flesh into Kagome's neck, lingering there for a few moments to taste her blood.

As a delayed thunder rumbled in the sky, Inuyasha pulled back and watched in morbid fascination as Kagome slumped to the ground in quiet death. The rain mixed well with her blood.


	3. Yasha and Inu

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Kagome gasped when she reached her climax, automatically seeking to touch her sweaty partner, who growled into her shoulder when he came.

Afterwards, the two remained motionless while they tried to catch their breath. It was only when the demon with silver hair bit her neck and collapsed onto her and started to purr, did Kagome hit the sudden realization.

This was not Inuyasha…

_"Kagome! No!" Inuyasha increased his speed tenfold to reach Kagome in time and pull her out of danger, but he was too slow, and before he got halfway to her – the cursed apparition had already thrown his spell at her._

_'This can't be happening! Not now! Not after this – she told me she loved me!' Thought Inuyasha with a mix of anger and dull sadness._

_Inuyasha watched in horror as Kagome began to glow a strange red before becoming transparent and then disappearing all together._

'_I told her I loved her!' Inuyasha thought in anger as he finally reached the spot where Kagome had stood only seconds before._

"_We were going to-_

_Inuyasha interrupted himself when his voice reached an unusually high pitched-strangled cry, before he flung himself at the apparition._

"_How dare you. I'm going to tear you to pieces! Bring her back!" Threatened Inuyasha. As he tried to claw at the apparition the creature disappeared._

"_Where did he go?" Demanded Inuyasha, looking around frantically. _

_Deep, cynical laughter reached his ears, and when Inuyasha turned around, he found the apparition by Kagome's fallen bicycle and yellow backpack._

"_Thank you for the jewel shards." It taunted, before fading out all together…_

Slowly Kagome opened her eyes and with intense grogginess she realized that she had over slept. Sucking in a surprised breath she jumped in her bed, effectively waking herself up.

Looking around the one room apartment that she shared with Miroku – who was by the way missing – Kagome couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"I dreamt I was back home. I dreamt of the night I came to this strange world," She said aloud to no one. Sighing once more Kagome got out of bed wincing as she did so.

In this strange world that she found herself in there was no such thing as a mattress and consequently, her back had been suffering ever since. Looking down in disdain at the 'bed' Miroku gave to her, Kagome couldn't help but miss her home and its wonderful inventions such as the mattress.

The 'bed' Miroku gave to her had a wooden frame and six solid wood supporters that ran across the frame to help keep the rest of her bed from slipping to the floor. The bed itself was two giant blankets sewn together with hay stuffed in the middle for thickness. Unfortunately the blankets were thin and Kagome therefore could always feel the hay stabbing herself whenever she lied down. She swore that she would never get used to them.

Walking over to the single cabinet in the apartment, Kagome opened it to reveal an overwhelming amount of clothing hanging up.

"All belonging to Miroku." Kagome said aloud in an unimpressed voice. Shutting the cabinet with a sigh, she walked around her bed and then Miroku's, over to the only window in their apartment.

The window was slightly ajar, but with a little tug she slid it well above her head, simultaneously letting in a chilly breeze as well as the busy noises from the city below.

Without a second thought Kagome crawled out the window and stepped onto the measly fire escape that served as a balcony.

Her clothes were hanging on a bar adjacent to where she was standing, on the far side of the fire escape.

"Right where I left them." She said under her breath as she walked over to them. Secretly, Kagome was mildly surprised to find that no one had stolen them, but then again – their apartment was on the fourth floor.

Picking her clothes up, Kagome smugly realizes that her clothes are all dry, despite the chilly morning.

Leaning on the fire escape she looked down in to the busy streets of the city.

"Drosnieff." Kagome whispered to herself. It was the city's name and by far the weirdest name she had ever heard.

"Asnairar." Kagome whispered again to herself. It was the country's name. She didn't know what planet she was on, but the people there didn't seem to know what a planet was, so she guessed she couldn't count that.

"I think I'm in a parallel universe." She said aloud, but before she could continue that thought, she heard some one shouting her name from below.

"Kagome! Hey Kagome, you're going to be late!" Shouted Miroku. One look at the chimney sweeper below her, and Kagome's heart began to ache.

The chimney sweep Miroku looked just like her good friend from her own world in the feudal era who ironically enough went by the same name.

Something on her face showed Kagome's discomfort and Miroku realized it.

"Are you all right?" He asked in a voice that was so familiar to her. Smiling, Kagome shook out of her depression and smiled, but before she could answer, Miroku's companion snickered.

"I don't know where you come from, Kagome, but here in Asnairar – people get fired if they're late to work." He laughed in a cruel tone that made Kagome's heart break in her chest when she saw who it was.

"Cut it out, Yash. Kagome knows what she's doing." Miroku gave Kagome a meaningful look before he winked and headed down the street with Yash close behind him.

"Chimney Sweepers." Kagome muttered before crawling back into the window and shutting it.

Her heart still ached, however, when she saw the human version of Inuyasha and all the cruelty he had for her. It hurt especially, because she missed her Inuyasha so.

In an attempt to busy herself, Kagome realized how late it was and hurriedly took off Miroku's shirt that served as a nightgown and put on her plane light tan dress.

It was short sleeved and went to her mid calf. It was fairly thin for the type of weather, but Kagome didn't care. The only thing that sucked about the country was that there was no under wear. Women usually took a thin cloth and wrapped it around their breasts for cover and took a pair of tight shorts to use as under wear.

Kagome wore the latter, but hated the wraps and tried to never use them if it could be helped.

Glancing at the time, Kagome swore under her breath and made a wild dash for the front door.

She was going to be late, and she knew it. Unfortunately, the apartment Kagome shared with Miroku was on the fourth floor and in the world she found herself in, there was no such thing as elevators – so Kagome had to use the stairs.

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" She chanted to herself on the way down. When Kagome finally reached the bottom, she made a quantum leap of speed to reach the streets thinking she had finally picked up some time only to run smack into someone.

"Ouch!" Kagome shouted as she fell onto her bottom into the middle of the street.

"Watch where you're going, wench!" Kagome sucked in a surprised breath of recognition as she looked up into the red eyes of a very demonic Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" She asked. She must have said something wrong, because the demon in front of her became confused at the name.

"No." He growled at her.

"It's only Inu." He said with impatience, finally deciding it would be more proper if he brought the girl to her feet – which led him to grabbing her arm and giving it a yank until she was standing.

"You mean there are two of them?" Kagome asked under her breath. Inu looked curiously at her, before deciding that the girl must have hit her head and was currently hallucinating.

Battling an inner conflict, Inu decided to be the better person and look after the girl until she was in her better state of mind.

"Why don't you come with me." He suggested in the friendliest manner he could think of. Kagome looked at him in surprise, before giving up on the notation of getting to work on time and sighed.

"Sure, why not." She said before smiling at him.

"You know, has anyone ever told you, that you look an awful similar to a woman in town named Kikyo?" Inu asked, trying to bring out a conversation as they walked down the street.

"You don't say?" Kagome asked in an unimpressed tone. Inu nodded.

"Yes. She's very pretty, but I think you're even more beautiful." The compliment was both surprising and flattering and Kagome found that she rather liked this demon copy of the Inuyasha from her world…


	4. The Pirate and His Slave

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha 

Kagome swaggered and swayed when the captain told her whom the other ship belonged to.

"Are you all right, Milady?" He asked, as he reached out and steadied her with concern. Letting out a slow breath, Kagome nodded and smiled.

"Yes thank you captain. Do you really think that the ship is Inuyasha's?" Kagome was proud that she hadn't trembled when she said Inuyasha's name.

"I'm sure of it." The captain whispered gravely. At his words, Kagome stalked out of her private cabin and made her way to the upper deck to view the ship just a head of her own vessel.

Waves crashed into Kagome's small vessel in an almost desperate warning. Kagome shivered when she saw the other ship.

"He's coming for me." Kagome whispered. The captain heard this and looked at her in worry.

"Milady?" He asked, waiting for her orders. Sighing, Kagome turned away from the sea to look at the captain.

"They will board us." She said grimly. When the captain heard this, he began to shake his head in disbelief.

"No one can sail as quickly as this vessel. Especially not pirates." The captain tried.

"They will capture us, and board us." Kagome said hurriedly, before deciding to head back to her cabin and dress herself in more appropriate attire to meet Inuyasha in.

"And captain, when they do board, surrender all immediately." When Kagome saw the captain's frightened eyes, she smiled at him comfortingly.

"Don't worry. If we surrender peacefully, the pirates won't kill you." The captain looked at Kagome as if she was crazy.

"How can you be sure?" He asked her skeptically.

"Because, Inuyasha is only after me." She replied calmly, before returning to her cabin.

Grimly, Kagome went to her trunk of clothes that rested at the end of her small cot that she slept in.

'_Inuyasha has come for me, just as he said.' _Kagome thought darkly.

Kagome had first met the infamous king pirate in the emperor's courts on the main land. Kagome's father was a favored noble man in the emperor's eyes and a regular attendant of the courts. Kagome had often accompanied him.

It was on a particularly gray afternoon that Kagome had first met Inuyasha the pirate king – who at the time introduced himself as a wealthy, sailing merchant – to Kagome. She had been waiting in the grand lobby of the emperor's palace for her father when she had accidentally ran into Inuyasha.

The man was very mysterious and dark charming and Kagome felt a strange spark pass between them. The man had daringly assumed that they had met before – even called her Kikyo – and had asked on bended knee that she run away with him.

Now, Kagome being the proper lady that she was – and having never seen the man in her entire life had flat out refused. Inuyasha had not responded well, threatening her with a promise that they would meet again and that in good sport she should stay away from the sea.

Kagome had thought that she would never have to see him again, but apparently fate had finally caught up with her…

Inuyasha stood on the main deck, watching as his men boarded the small vessel next to his ship.

"I've found you, Kagome." He whispered to no one.

"Sire, we have the vessel. Everyone has surrendered peacefully. No one was harmed." Spoke a burly voice belonging to a pirate serving under Inuyasha.

"Excellent." Smirked Inuyasha before turning his full attention to the man.

"There is a lady aboard the ship. I have no doubt that the vessel is amongst her possessions and rightfully; it would seem our duty if we spoke directly to _her. _See if you can find her and have her sent to my quarters. Immediately." The pirate bowed at his words.

"Yes, sire." And then left.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered once again under his breath, knowing he had finally won the game of cat and mouse.

'_She's mine.'_ The pirate king thought to himself, before returning to his quarters to await the object of his desires…

Kagome shivered to herself as she allowed a stray pirate to lead her to the enemy vessel.

"The captain wishes to speak terms of surrender in his quarters." The pirate informed her, before stopping outside of some elaborate quarters on the second deck.

"Inside." He said, before turning and walking away. Kagome watched in remorse as he left before pulling on a brave front and entering the rooms.

Inside, Kagome found everything was pitch black and aside from the silhouette – which she knew belonged to Inuyasha – she could see nothing.

"Kagome." Came the soft voice belonging to Inuyasha. Kagome was surprised at his gentle voice and before she knew what was happening, she felt a hand with claws, gently reach up and touch the side of her cheek.

"I knew you would come to me." Continued Inuyasha as he stepped away from Kagome and lit a single on a shelf. Kagome's eyes slowly adjusted to the light, as did Inuyasha's.

'_She's beautiful.' _Inuyasha thought to himself as he studied Kagome's appearance.

Kagome stood elegantly before him in a simple dark blue gown that complimented her figure all the way down to her ankles. She wore sparkling diamond earrings with a matching necklace and wore her hair in a high bun with organized hair strips falling down the side of her face. _Stunning._

Inuyasha stood arrogantly to the side of the room, with his arms crossed in a familiar pose. He wore a red suit jacket of sorts with matching pants that had strange gold patterns sewn into them.

Nervously, Kagome made her way to stand directly in front of Inuyasha.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha raised his eyebrows at that, but remained silent.

"What will it take to free my ship?" She continued. Inuyasha stared emotionless in front of her.

"You." He said in monotone.

"But we already knew the answer to that." He smirked at length. Kagome sucked in a quick breath at this and turned away.

"Is there no other option?" She asked in a frightened whisper. Inuyasha made his way over to her back and whispered tentively into her ear,

"No." Before stepping back. Slowly Kagome turned around to face him once more with wide eyes.

"I see." She finally choked out. Inuyasha stood triumphantly in front of her with a small smile stretching across his face.

"I have you," He told her.

"And I will never let you escape me again." He said in a quiet, dangerous voice as he loomed over her.

Kagome took a step back at his words, understanding that she had no choice. Her freedom was gone.

"I see. I trust that my ship will be turned free with the men unharmed?" Kagome asked calmly. Inuyasha nodded eagerly.

"Of course. You are well worth the trade." He said in an almost casual tone.

"Then you won't mind if I think this over first?" Kagome asked in heavy silence, though they both knew that her mind was made up.

"Of course." Inuyasha repeated.

"I'll give you ten minutes." He spoke anonymously, before turning around, in clear dismissal.

"How generous of you." Kagome all but snarled at him, before stomping out of the room…

…Slowly, Kagome made her way to the top deck and watched in melancholy as her captain approached.

"My lady?" He asked, fearful of her answer. Turning to him, Kagome spoke.

"Captain, I have arranged for the pirates to free the vessel on terms of my staying." The captain's eyes widened at this, but Kagome held up her hand.

"It's my decision." She said, before turning around and walking away.

Gloomily, Kagome walked over to the other side of the ship to watch the waves. It wasn't until Inuyasha appeared that Kagome whimpered.

"My freedom." She said as she felt Inuyasha's arms encircle her as he whispered into her ear.

"Is that so bad in exchange for this life?" He asked. The man was obsessed with her.

"I will promise to love you and always take care of you. If you stay by my side." Inuyasha nuzzled into her ear.

"It sounds like a wedding proposal." Kagome muttered miserably.

"You don't have a choice." Inuyasha whispered, before clearing his throat and stepping back.

"Have you made your decision?" He asked her politely. Gravely Kagome turned around.

"I have. I will stay with you Inuyasha, in exchange for the safe passage of my ship and men." Inuyasha smirked.

"Agreed." He all but shouted, before reaching out to Kagome and pulling her into a lip-locking embrace.

Tears leaked out of the corner of Kagome's eyes as she felt the pirate king's lips caressing her own and heard the shouts of her men from her own ship as they sailed away.


	5. The Witch and the Demon

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha 

"Ouch! You're hurting me!" Hissed Kagome to the inquisitor – Naraku – when he seized her by her wrist and upper arm.

"You will come with me." Naraku ordered calmly – even as his grip tightened and he began to drag her from the shrine. Panic began to rise in Kagome's chest and it took everything she had not to struggle.

"Wait! Can you at least tell me where I am being taken?" She asked as calmly as she could. When the Inquisitor noticed that she had given up struggling and was speaking politely, he let go of her arms and turned to her.

"You have been accused of being a witch." Kagome automatically flinched at his words.

"Th-That's impossible!" She began. Naraku waved her off immediately.

"We'll see." He rumbled darkly.

"You will come with me now, and if you are innocent – you will have nothing to fear." He told her evenly, but judging from the grip on her arm as Naraku once again seized her and the gleam in his eye, Kagome knew that she would never be found innocent –even if she was being falsely accused.

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" Kagome shouted out to her only living relative – who was very ill – for help.

"Silence!" Naraku bellowed before he dragged her off to the town court…

…Inside the court, Kagome was surprised to see that the town had already gathered and were currently hissing and booing her.

'_How could they?' _Kagome asked, horrified that the people she had known her whole life had turned on her.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kagome demanded angrily, when she was put on the trial stand. Naraku, standing nearest to her narrowed his eyes at her.

"You will be quiet." He threatened. Kagome had almost thought that he was going to backhand her, but at the last moment he turned away.

"Bring in the old man!" Shouted the inquisitor as he stretched out his arm in a beckoning gesture.

Kagome watched horrified as two rough looking men from the village dragged in her feeble grandfather.

Frightened for his health, Kagome made a dive for him.

"Don't treat him like that! Can't you see he's ill? Grandpa!" However, before Kagome could take two steps, a group of men grabbed her.

"Keep her under control." Naraku ordered, before turning to her grandfather.

"You will stand over there and keep silent, as well." He commanded as he looked out over the court, in satisfaction.

"The court will begin soon, gather those who will testify." Naraku casually informed a man next to him. The man nodded immediately and set out.

It only took a moment for him to return, and with him the town innkeeper – Onigumo - and his family. Kagome watched in betrayal as the people she had known all her life filed up to the witness stand.

"This court will now come to session! Let it begin." He addressed the crowed before going to a high seat in the very front of the court to listen.

Kagome heard murmurs in the crowd and for a moment thought that the no one would testify. However, her hopes were dashed when the innkeeper's wife – Kagura – stepped forward.

"I saw her" – Kagura's voice cut through the crowd's murmuring and everyone turned to face her.

-"In the street of Goodwife Kikyo's cottage. I saw her look around to make sure no one was there – only she didn't see me because I was bent over picking up my fallen basket – and then she made a muttering of bewitched incantations and then spat on the ground, the next day Kikyo's cow died."

"That is not tru-." Kagome began.

"Be silent!" The Inquisitor warned.

"I will not be silent!" Kagome shouted defiantly.

"She just spoke a pack of lies about me!" She continued as she took a step in Kagura's direction. In response, Kagura trembled and cried in a dramatic response and shouted,

"She's going to bewitch me as well! Someone, stop her!" Kagura shouted terrified.

"We need rope to keep her still!" Naraku shouted. As soon as his words left his mouth, Kagome felt someone gab her arms and wretch them behind her and tie them tightly with rope that bit into her skin.

"Keep the grandfather back." Naraku said in an after thought as he observed the old man trying to struggle to reach Kagome. Angrily, Naraku turned to Kagome.

"Another attempt to harm the witness will be dealt with severely." Naraku droned on.

"But I never did anything!" Naraku loomed over her at her words.

"Speak out of turn again and that will be dealt with severely." He replied smugly. Seeing that Kagome could no longer talk, her best friend Sango stepped forward to defend her.

"Kagome wouldn't do any of those things! She's a good person." Sango shouted. Naraku looked to Sango sourly before asking,

"Has your cow died as well?"

"Yes, but…"

"And it was in perfect health, before?"

"Yes, but…"

"Next witness!" Naraku shouted, dismissing Sango.

"I've seen," Onigumo spoke up.

"In the fields behind the village, dancing naked with fairies just last week During the rainy time." He continued. Kagome watched him with boiling anger as he corrupted her good reputation.

"That is a lie!" Kagome put in.

"Gag her." Naraku said, irritated. Frightened for his granddaughter, Kagome's grandfather stepped forward, but before he could say anything, he began to cough and in a fit of distress, fell over dead.

Kagome watched numbly from where she stood, silent and unresponding – promising herself that no one would get the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"That proves it! She is a witch!" Someone shouted from the crowd. Kagome recognized the voice as Kanna – the innkeeper's daughter.

"She killed her own grandfather with the help of spells! She doesn't even show remorse or sadness!" With slow realization, Kagome understood that she had been framed so the town would kill her and the innkeeper could purchase her family's shrine and make it into a new inn.

Unfortunately Kagome could not speak, before she felt herself being carried away as the Inquisitor – Naraku – declared that she would be punished by becoming a sacrifice to a demon that was tormenting the town in hopes that the demon would leave the town in peace…

…Though she did not struggle the slightest, Kagome was gagged and handled roughly, as she was dragged from the town and tied to a wooden stake a day's walk away.

After the men took their turns of cursing and spitting on her, Kagome was abandoned and left to the mercies of the demon that would no doubt come.

Trying to sag into a sitting position, Kagome felt the ties of rope snag on the snarled piece of wood and become vaguely loose.

Repeating the technique Kagome freed herself in a short period of time.

"If the Priest Miroku had still been alive, he would have defended me." Kagome muttered miserably to herself as she began to stagger away from the wooden stake.

"The town would have listen to him and he would have put their doubts to rest." She continued, tears almost leaked out of her eyes when she thought of her grandfather and the hopeless situation she found herself in, realizing that she had no where to turn to.

Caught up in her thoughts, Kagome failed to notice the giant presence that had begun to gaunt nearer, and nearer to her, until it was too late to escape.

With a mighty roar, Kagome turned around to stare up into the eyes of a giant dog demon with acid saliva and horribly, bloodthirsty eyes.

The demon was over six stories tall and was by far, the most ferocious creature Kagome had ever seen.

Feeling weak in the knees, Kagome bent over, expecting to be eaten. However, after a few moments of intense silence- save for the beat's ragged breath – Kagome realized that it was not interested in attacking her.

'_We'll just see about that.' _Understanding that her life was basically over anyway, Kagome went up to the demon and shouted at the top of her lungs.

"You horribly, ugly, stupid demon! Come and get me!" She shouted and then kicked the creature in it's giant paw for good measure. The creature in return stared at her for a few moments as if in deep thought. Kagome thought this would be her death and closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

"You can open your eyes now." Came an agitated voice. Surprised by it, Kagome opened her eyes and looked up to find a boy about her age with long silver hair and strange dog ears on his head.

Looking around, Kagome couldn't see the dog creature anywhere.

"Where's the demon?" Kagome asked the man, noticing for the first time that he was naked. Blushing feverishly, Kagome turned around. In response, the man snorted before plopping down next to her – but not before taking her hands and pulling her down with him.

The end result found them sitting across from each other.

"Stupid, I am the dog demon. Are you trying to get yourself killed?' He asked in an after thought.

Immediately put on guard, Kagome nodded and wearily told him everything that had happened. All the while, the strange boy listened with an impassive face, though his eyes did light up in amusement from time to time.

After she finished her grave story, there was heavy silence for some time, before the dog man spoke up.

"Do they make you angry?" He asked in a quietly disturbing voice. Surprised by his question, Kagome found herself nodding.

"Do you want revenge?" He asked in after thought. Without thinking, Kagome nodded again. The demon youth found her response pleasing and grinned darkly at her.

"Good."


	6. Brothers and Betrayal

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Kagome bit her lip and stilled herself to watch as two loyal guards dragged her lover across the marbled floor of Kings Court. Kagome, herself, would have gone to him, if there hadn't been two guards holding her firmly in place; forcing her to stand and watch at the back of the crowd. There was a murmuring amongst the crowd of noblemen and ladies.

"This is it." A demon muttered with obvious anticipation. The lady next to him nodded in agreement as they watched the hanyou try to stand and walk, only to be shoved down again and dragged to stand directly in front of his executor. The judge. The ruler of the western lands and more importantly, his older brother.

"Soon that hanyou will be out of our hair forever." The demon continued. His lady next to him smiled mercilessly,

"This scandal has been going on for far too long..." The demoness suddenly fell silent as one of the loyal guards strode by, his job to keep the peace in the court. Kagome heard another demon farther away whisper,

"At least the older one had enough decency and sense to end it. The hanyou alone was barely tolerated, but the girl was just plain repulsive." Kagome bit her lip more fiercely, until it began to bleed.

"A human." Someone snorted and then looked to her. Ignoring him, Kagome watched as Sesshomaru commanded Inuyasha to stand.

_'He's going to die because of me.' _She thought dejectedly. Tears began to form in her eyes, though Kagome refused to shed them. She would not give the demons the satisfaction of seeing her broken.

"I don't know why he can't kill the girl as well." A demoness whispered to a lady next to her. Trying to ignore them Kagome closed her eyes, though she could still easily heard their taunts and accusations.

"We couldn't say anything anyway, the Western lord's actions and judgments are not to be questioned. Besides, I hear the lord has a special punishment in store for the girl." The women snickered darkly, looking directly at Kagome.

"Whore." Someone hissed at her.

_Once upon a time, there had been a beautiful princess. No, she hadn't been a princess then, not even a lady. Not until the dog demon had taken a particular interest in her that night in the woods..._

_She was just an ordinary peasant gathering herbs for her delirious little brother who had been sick with fever. Just an ordinary human girl no older than sixteen..._

"_Girl, do you know who's land you are trespassing in?" The tall demon lord had demanded. His very presence frightened her, it didn't take a genius to know that he had been struggling over his temper and using his best efforts to remain in control..._

_Her meeting with him had meant instant death and so Kagome hadn't bothered with a reply. Instead she had found herself enchanted by those golden eyes and long silver hair..._

_Surprising him, she asked for his name and even more surprising he told her it. Then she laughed and bowed._

"_I am humbled by you, and the death you deliver." And then he thought she was crazy and in his confusion he dismissed her. Although in reality, he stood there motionless and after some waiting, the girl left..._

_He told no one about his encounter and perhaps it was his lack of confession that drove him to near madness. The fact that she had dared to address him in such a disrespectful manner angered him and confused him. Soon he found all his thoughts and dreams centered around the human girl..._

_Eventually, he grew angry and left to find the girl and end her existence, less he continue to be haunted by her..._

_He purposely told no one where he was headed, less his brother learn the news and use it against him in jeer as a weakness. For he hated his brother..._

_But when he found her he couldn't kill her and instead had asked for her name..._

_Kagome..._

_And then he had insisted to pursue whatever relationship he justified to be with her..._

_He brought her with him to his court..._

_After all, he was the son of the great dog demon and a lord over the western lands. No one had the power to voice their protests with his conduct except his brother. And his brother hated him too much and avoided him at all costs. Besides, his own interests mattered little to his brother..._

_Kagome was paraded with him wherever he went and because of his power no one in his court rebuked him or harassed her..._

_He never told her he loved her. He was too arrogant and self absorbed to tell her, though he treated her with great affection. He was confident that she belonged to him and so it came as a great surprise when he found her in the arms of his brother..._

_Though enraged, he still wanted her and there for forgave her. He had a few words with his brother, and though he couldn't kill him of course he tried he warned him to never let it happen again..._

_He was foolish to believe that the pompous would heed his warnings. He was too warped in his own power and defiance..._

_He told the girl that all would be forgotten if she never let it happen again..._

_She promised too, never to let it happen again..._

_But her words meant nothing when her scent changed. It told him who exactly her heart belonged to and who she had been with. In that instant, he no longer found her worth his pursue and publicly denounced and humiliated her..._

Kagome's breath caught in her throat as she watched Sesshomaru's claws decapitate Inuyasha. It was too much for her, she collapsed. Or she would have if not for Sesshomaru's guards holding her in place.

_It was convenient, really. He hated his brother, a mere hanyou who had only his father's blessing by birthright as protection. The whole court hated him, and he couldn't end his brother's life without a just cause..._

Kagome barely noticed when the two guards began to lead her to the front of the court. When she saw Inuyasha's dead body not but two feet away she tried to go to him, but the guards would not let her. Sesshomaru snarled at her. Others would have thought it because of his impatience, but Kagome knew it was his personnal rebuke for her betrayal.

_Though he was arrogant, he had indeed known of how the court had frowned at him with a human. Their opinion of him had lowered. It was convenient to cast her aside now, with a legitimate excuse ..._

_Now the court thought that he was justified in his actions. That she had been but a mere tool. That he had used her and allowed her to pit the two against eachother. So he could destroy the thorn in his side and then eliminate the girl. They were correct in a way... _

_But he could not kill Kagome. For whatever reason, he could not. And so, he would let her live, though he did have her imprisoned during her remaining stay at his palace..._

_Allowed her to be summoned back to his court with escorting guards to watch his brother be killed. Allowed her to feel the pain... _

_All the while, Sesshomaru had to wonder to himself, if it was she who betrayed him or he who had betrayed her.__..  
_

Kagome nearly fainted from the intense pain. One moment, she was standing in front of Sesshomaru, and then she blinked. The next moment, her body was covered with strange curves and designs made of black ink that had been carved into her skin. Sesshomaru's claws glowed black while his loyal subject Jaken, announced to her and the court,

"_With these marks, you will be identified as a traitor to the western lords. The one responsible for dividing their house and bringing death and shame to their bloodline. You will therefore be cast out and all who come across you, will know you by your deeds and betrayal. You will be forever under the protection of these marks and none will be permitted to harm you, less they be cursed as well."_

Braving a glance, Kagome looked up into Sesshomaru's cruel eyes that held no recognition of her. His tone was cold when he hissed at her,

"You are banished."


End file.
